Once More With Feeling X1999 Style
by The Baka Karasu
Summary: I wonder what would happen if the entire X crew starting bursting into song from time to time? IDEA STOLEN FROM BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!
1. 1

((Author's Notes - I got this idea while listening to random angst songs in my room one night... And YES! YES YES YES! I stole the damn idea from a Buffy The Vampire Slayer episode!! DO NOT MURDER ME FOR THIS! ...I just thought.... it'd be... y'know... quite good...)) 

_Disclaimer - The title 'Once More With Feeling' is stolen from Buffy, as is most of the plot. The characters all belong to CLAMP. I own... a small t-shirt with 'Blonde Moment in progress' on it... that's it.... i'm such a loser... I'll go sit in the corner now... Fuuma's Song: Enter The Sandman, by Metallica._

Once More With Feeling

_X-1999 style._

Writhing around in his bed, Kamui's eyebrows knitted together as beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Arching against the bed momentarily, he soon fell back again and turned onto his stomach, giving a hollow cry into the pillow and gripping it tightly.

At the window, there was a soft flutter, and a person soon stood there. Looking hardly a shadow, he opened the huge French window with a simple exertion of will and stepped into the room. Leaning over, he regarded Kamui softly and smiled.

"...Such a pretty dreamer... but don't worry..."

Suddenly, out of no-where, a soft backing of electric guitar and drums, but dimmed as if being played behind a brick wall of some kind. Softly, inexplicitly, the male in a dark plum trenchcoat parted his lips and started to sing, softly. With the kind of voice perfect for a rock singer of some kind...

_"Say your prayers, little one,  
Don't forget my son,  
To include everyone._

_I tuck you in, warm within,  
Keep you free from sin,  
'Til the sandman, he comes..._

_Sleep with one eye open.  
Gripping your pillow tight..."_

Leaning forward, he lay a soft fingertip onto Kamui's cheek as the sweating boy turned over, still trapped in his nightmare,

_"Exit light,  
Enter night,  
Take my hand.  
We're off to never never land..."_

As the guitars played a quick instrumental, Fuuma's hand crept down the boy's chest and gripped his shirt tightly, making Kamui's eyes tighten, and the boy gave an involuntary moan of pain.

_"Something's wrong, shut the light,  
Heavy thoughts tonight,  
And they aren't of snow white..._

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars,  
Dreams of dragon's fire,  
And of things that will bite..._

_Sleep with one eye open,  
Gripping your pillow tight..."_

An entirely too-personal smile, as he leant closer to Kamui and kissed at his sweaty forehead lightly. The boy's violet eyes shot open and he stared up at Fuuma, terrified, as the Angel picked up the chorus quietly,

_"Exit light,  
Enter night,  
Take my hand,  
We're off to never never land."_

As the invisible guitars picked up the interval, Kamui struggled to try and rise. But Fuuma caught his hand and bent it back. Pushing him back against the bed, pressing against him a little too much. As his lips parted for the next verse, Kamui found himself replying, almost echoing the words...

_"Now I lay me down to sleep,  
(Now I lay me down to sleep,)  
Pray the Lord my soul to keep,  
(Pray the Lord my soul to keep,)  
If I die before I wake,  
(If I die before I wake,)  
Pray the Lord my soul to take,  
(Pray the Lord my soul to take)..."_

Fuuma's grin widened and he leant down, placing a soft kiss on Kamui's lips, pinning him even more securely,

_"Hush little baby, don't say a word,  
And never mind that noise you heard,  
It's just the beasts under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head..."_

There was a fleeting moment as the man's hand raised and almost started to undo the buttons on the young, terrified Seal's pajama top, then what seemed like a soft swirl of fabric and he was gone. Leaving Kamui flustered and sweaty and extremely scared as he looked around the dark, empty, silent room.

"..W-what....."

_((.:Lani:. -Giggle- That was a very short chapter, but I've resolved myself to have one chapter per song. That way, I can churn out the chapters pretty fast, if they're mostly song. -Evil grin-_

_.:Fuuma:. My first appearance in one of your fics... and I'm SINGING?!_

_.:Lani:. Hey, at least I gave you a half-decent song..._

_.:Fuuma:. Like hell you d-.... What...? o.o_

_.:Lani:. ...I could've made you sung a slow, romantic, cheesy song..._

_.:Fuuma:. ...Meep......_

_.:Kamui:. ...I want a nightlight, please..._

_.:Lani:. O.O'' Uh....?!_

_.:Fuuma:. -Snicker-_

_.:Lani:. NO!))_


	2. 2

((Author's Notes - Okay, ergo the wierdness, this is turning out to be a pretty good fic. DO NOT KILL ME! I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR THIS CHAPTER, I SWEAR!! A little chibi angel Hokuto gave me the damn idea! DO NOT SHOOT ME! I normally refrain from writing SubaruXKamui, but on this time... I... well... -Blush- Now, this chapter ishorrendously short. Sorry!Kamui's Song: Pretty Green Eyes, by Ultrabeat)) 

_Disclaimer - Title and plot idea is owned by Warner Bros... I think... well, the guys who made Buffy. The characters belong to X. The fluffy fangirlness of this chapter belongs to ME!_

Once More With Feeling

_Yes, this song..._

Walking down the stairs, Kamui seemed a little... preoccupied, to say the least. The way he was clutching his shirt close, breathing heavily, made him look as if the poor Seal had almost drowned in the shower. Only raising his eyes once to scan the kitchen, taking in Subaru and... no-one else, he finally poured an orange juice and sat down with it.  
Subaru looked up from the paper he was reading, and seemed to eye Kamui for a second or two. Then he returned to his paper.

"Hey, Subaru..." Kamui offered, taking a hasty sip of orange juice, disabling his ability to answer, should the Sumeragi decide to.

Subaru looked up, "...Good morning." Listless. The look on his face told Kamui where Subaru had been to appear so late for breakfast. Kamui had just overslept, having had what he took as a wierd dream. And an oddly wet one, not that Subaru needed to know that. The odd, empty air around the Sumeragi told Kamui that the tragic Sumeragi had been to the Sakura.

Slowly, inexplicably, Kamui felt his lips pull back, and a backing melody started to play, out of no-where...

_"Pretty Green Eyes,  
So full of sparkle and such light,  
And let me remind,  
You chose not to cry,  
It's all right,  
For your lover has gone home,  
By your side, i'll always stay,  
Never have to be alone..."_

Standing up, Kamui abandoned his orange juice, leaving it on the table. Moving around the breakfast table, seemingly against his will, towards a struck Subaru, Kamui seemed a little scared as he repeated the ending line twice, before launching into another verse,

_"Pretty Green Eyes,  
So full of wonder and dismay,  
It's alright to cry,  
For i'll be there to wipe your tears,  
And in your arms,  
Together, we're in paradise,  
And it's so nice,  
You'll never have to be alone..."_

Leaning forward gently, Kamui wrapped both of his thin arms around Subaru's neck as the amazed Sumeragi stood. Leaning forward, Kamui whispered into the Sumeragi's ear delicately, repeating the lines...

_"Never ever be, never ever be,  
Never have to be alone..."_

Turning his head to one side, Kamui placed a soft kiss on the Sumeragi's cheek.  
Even as the backing music faded away, there was the sound of a door opening. Even as Sorata and Arashi entered the kitchen, arguing as usual, Subaru firmly but gently set Kamui down again from where the Seal had had to lean up to reach his love's cheek.  
Sorata blinked, and Arashi politely averted her eyes. After a moment, the Ise princess realised that Sorata was staring and promptly dug her heel into the monk's shoe. Giving a howl of pain, Sorata almost vaulted into the ceiling. Subaru's face was passive, almost empty, as he looked at the 'lover's antics. Kamui was standing, his face around Subaru's shoulder-level, and not even Subaru noticed the silent tears that dripped from the boy's huge violet eyes as Subaru brushed past abruptly.

_"...Never have to be alone..."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.:Lani:. Ohhhhh, Subaru, you PINHEAD!_

_.:Subaru:. What did I do??? You wrote the damned fic!_

_.:Lani:. ...Yeah... but... but.... Oh, hell with you!!_

_.:Seishirou:. I can help you with that..._

_.:Lani:. I don't think you should be offering me help. Especially since the next fic is about you..._

_.:Seishirou:. ...Evil bitch..._

_.:Lani:. YOU KNOW IT!_

_.:Kamui:. ...I sang... a song....? o.o_

_.:Lani:. Haaaaaai! And you were so kawaii!!_

_.:Kamui:. ...Can I have my nightlight now...?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	3. 3

((Author's Notes - Part three. hasn't been letting my upload anything recently, so I went on a write-fest. Subaru finally gets a song to himself. He had to, after all. He's.. well... Subaru. I don't know if you've noticed, but i'm trying to keep actual speech down to a bare minimum. Subaru's Song: The One I Love, by The Rasmus)) 

_Disclaimer - The 'Once More With Feeling' title and the plot summary belong partially to Warner Bros, but all the characters and locations belong to CLAMP. All of your base will be mine!_

Once More With Feeling

_A Little On The Subject Of Angst._

Subaru stepped back into the streets, after Kamui's little serenade. He was confused, slightly scared, and mostly heartbroken. Kamui could never understand what he was going through. Never. Then again, not many people could.

Closing his eyes as he walked down the street, Subaru let his memory unfocus, and he remembered what had happened earlier that day, at Ueno Park.

Why he had wandered there, he didn't know.  
But he knew one thing, almost before he arrived. He was there. Sakurazukamori, but forever Seishirou-san. If he knew his nemesis would be there, then why had Subaru carried on walking? Indeed, if he had realised where he was going, why did he carry on?

Perhaps it was instinct, he told himself. Or perhaps some innate attraction to the Tree. Or perhaps an innate attraction to Seishirou-san? An emotional attraction.  
No. Subaru wouldn't allow himself to think that. It was... beside the point. Besides, Subaru had to... deal with... the Sakurazukamori at some point, didn't he?  
So then why did he stop when he saw the dark, billowing trenchcoat of the Sakurazukamori's, when he approached the tree. Why, then, did he not stop walking as the maboroshi lit up around them both.  
And, worst of all, why did he not pull away as Seishirou smirked at him, catching his chin gently and pulling him down for a bitter kiss.

Subaru was disgusted with himself for not pulling away then. Disgusted, almost to the point of nausea. But he didn't waver. Then, least of all...

"So, Subaru-kun, you've come to visit me?"

"..."

"...Well? I deserve some kind of civility, do I not?"

"...Konban wa, Seishirou-san."

"Now, now, Subaru-kun. I doubt we need that honorific anymore, do we? Not since we know each other on such... personal terms.." The Sakurazuka's hand had moved down, and was resting on Subaru's chest.  
"....Don't touch me."

"Why not? I can touch you all I like, because you're mine. I can do whatever I want. Even this..." Suddenly gripping the material of the Sumeragi's shirt, he threw him hard against the Sakura, in the center of the maboroshi. Hitting the tree, and sliding down the side of it, dazed, Subaru barely noticed the backing music waking, it seemed, from within the Tree itself. He did notice, however, his lips parting, as he started to sing.  
Seishirou was smiling, amusedly, but the smile soon disappeared as he heard the first lines of the song whichever strange, fateful god or goddess had chosen for Subaru to sing.

_"Haven't slept in a week,  
My bed has become, my coffin,  
Cannot breathe, Cannot speak,  
My head's like a bomb,  
Still waiting..."_

Here, Subaru started to stand,

_"Take my heart, and take my soul,  
I don't need them anymore...!"_

Pressing his fingertips together into prayer formation, he jumped into the air as he fired a blast of energy at the Sakurazukamori, just as the electric guitars and drums seemed to erupt out of no-where for the chorus...

_"The one I love is striking my down on my knees,  
The one I love is drowning me in my dreams,  
The one I love, over and over again.  
Dragging me under..."_

Landing, Subaru looked up at Seishirou with tear-stained eyes, as a lonely tear slid down the Sumeragi's cheek. Seishirou started to walk towards him, having blocked the energy, as Subaru took the next verse,

_"Hypnotised, by the night,  
Silently rising beside me,  
Emptiness, nothingness,  
Is burning a hole inside me..."_

Seishirou reached him and pressed him back against the Sakura. Subaru squirmed, but didn't really move at first...

_"Take my faith, and take my pride,  
I don't need them anymore...!"_

Breaking out of Seishirou's grip, he tackled the Sakurazukamori to the ground, as the guitars started up for the chorus, holding him by the fabric of his shirt and hitting him back against the ground hard...

_"The one I love is striking me down on my knees,  
The one I love is drowning me in my dreams,  
The one I love, over and over again,  
Dragging me under...!"_

Now bursting into full-fledged tears, Subaru seemed to freeze as Seishirou's arms crept around him and held him. Gripping his lover/nemesis's shirt, he sobbed into it as he sang, flawlessly,

_"This bed has become my chapel of stone,  
A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown,  
So take my life..."_

And here, he looked up desperately at Seishirou, tears streaming down his cheeks,

_"...I don't need it anymore!"_

_"The one I love is striking me down on my knees,  
The one I love is drowning me in my dreams,  
The one I love, over and over again,  
Dragging me under....!"_

Wresting free of Seishirou, he backed up against the Sakura, leaning against it breathlessly as an invisible replica of Subaru's voice repeated the chorus against a dying backing band.  
"...Subaru-kun...?"

"W-what...!?" Scared, almost terrified, as Seishirou rose and stepped towards him.  
No answer, at first, from the Sakurazukamori, then he pressed forward. Capturing Subaru's lips in a savage kiss, he pinned him against the tree for a moment. Subaru was too fazed to react, at first, then he broke free. Vicious tears streamed down his face, and he looked positively outraged,

_"Over, and over and over and over again....!"_

And Sumeragi Subaru was gone.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.:Lani:. There. A SubaruXSeishirou treatise for all the people who've been asking for it. -.-_

_.:Chibi Xandra:. Damn right!! I was starting to worry you wouldn't give us one!_

_.:Lani:. Ack! Where the hell did you come from?!_

_.:Chibi Xandra:. The void! That's where!_

_.:Lani:. O.o'' Sei-chan!! Get the scary one away from me!!!_

_.:Seishirou:. -.- You're on your own. Bitch._

_.:Lani:. O.O How dare you!!! I'll write you singing a ballad if you do not help me!!!_

_.:Subaru:. -Evil grin-_

_.:Seishirou:. O.o'' -Bundles random Chibi person into a bag and zips it shut-_

_.:Chibi Xandra:. Aaaaaaahh!! Lemme out!! Subaru's there!! I WANT MY BISHOUNEN!!_

_.:Subaru:. O.O_

_.:Kamui:. -Offers Sumeragi a nightlight-_

_.:Subaru:. o.O_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	4. 4

((Author's Notes - Well, I had to include one of the original OMWF songs in this fic, didn't I? And I felt like this one fit, although I had to shimmey around a little with roles and things. Apologies for Subaru's lines, they don't really fit, but I needed someone to do them... Now, I know this doesn't really make sense from the end of the last chapter, but work with me, ne? As this song is rather long, this chapter is gonna be the longest, I think. The Group Song: Walk Through The Fire, from the Buffy episode. .)) 

_Disclaimer - I don't own the characters or locations, CLAMP owns them. Warner Bros owns the song, the title, and the general gist of this fic. I own... uhh.. -Thinks hard- ...A sock?_

Once More With Feeling

_Disaster._

Kamui stared, dumbfounded, at the remnants of the huge house. It was now little more than a burning wreck. The rest of the Seal were gathered around him, looking equally dumbfounded.

"...Who...? The Angels found it, d'you think?" Sorata suggested, unhelpfully. This, obviously, earned him a painful elbow in the ribs from Arashi.

Doubling over, Sorata took the point.

"Uh... guys. C'mon..." Waving at the rest of them, he cocked his head towards the side roughly. Everyone looked at Kamui, who was staring face-down at the floor, and slowly moved. Gathering away at the side, they all started talking at once in a low voice.  
Sumeragi Subaru had been in the house. Now, the onmouji was no-where to be found.  
Kamui sniffled once. and a tear slid down his cheek, dripping into the firey wreak of the previously proud building. Nokoru, Suoh and Akira... and worst... even Subaru. They had all been in the house when it was hit. Kamui felt empty, almost desperate. Staring into the fire dully, it took him a while to notice a figure was knelt in it.

_...Kamui?_

"Hinoto... look what they've done now... Subaru... Nokoru... all of them..."

_..I know, Kamui. But you must go on. After all, you are Kamui, and you have a duty._

"I-I know... but..."

_Do it for the Sumeragi, Kamui. And for Imonoyama-san and his assistants. You owe them that much, do you not?_

"...Alright."

_Thank you, so much. Goodbye, Kamui..._

Turning back to the group, who had turned to look, Kamui forced a serious face and held back his tears bravely. "...We're going to attack them. This has gone on long enough." Solemn nods, and Kamui stepped forward, "...I want you to all go wait, at Sunshine 60. I'll lead the Angels allong, to meet you all there..." Kamui faltered.

Of all people, Arashi stepped forward. In a tone of concern that few had heard her use, she spoke to Kamui in a low voice, "...Kamui. I know what you intend. You cannot hope to defeat them yourself."

"I've got no damned choice! I won't let any more of my friends be killed!" The Seal exploded, looking up at Arashi with tearful eyes, "Subaru, Nokoru, Suoh, Akira... My mother, my aunt... Kotori... so many people have died for this, and I don't want any more people to have to die for me! Just because I'm Kamui! If it's my god-damned destiny, I can do this by myself!"

"But... Kamui-.."

The boy rounded on the Kansai monk, who had dared to speak, "What, Sorata? You've got plans, remember? You wanted to go and visit your grandfather, and marry Arashi, and have a family!! You can't throw all that away now! I haven't got a life to return to. I'm going, and don't any of you dare follow me!" A flash of movement, and Kamui was gone, leaving them all.

But he didn't go far. Alighting on a roof, the building that used to be next to the Imonoyama mansion. Clenching his fists next to him, he opened his mouth and slowly began to sing,

_"I touch the fire, and it freezes me,  
I look into it, and it's black,  
Why can't I feel? My skin should crack and peel,  
I want the fire back..."_

Slowly, he turned, starting to walk away,

_"Now, through the smoke,  
She calls to me,  
To make my way across the flame,  
To save the day, or maybe melt away,  
I guess it's all the same..."_

_"So I will walk through the fire,  
'Cos where else can I turn?  
I will walk through the fire,  
And let it..."_

Somewhere, on the other side of Tokyo, Sumeragi Subaru sat on a roof, watching. A cigarette hung from his lips, listlessly. Listening to the conversation and song, he found his lips parting as he started to sing, softly,

_"The torch out there is scorching me,  
Kamui's laughing, I've no doubt,  
I hope he fries,  
I'm free if that bitch dies,  
I better help him out..."_

Standing, Subaru started to jump from building to building. Impeccably, the scene shifted to Fuuma, stood on the second observation deck of the Tokyo Tower, looking out into the sky. Slowly, the Angel's lips parted and he, too, started to sing.

_"'Cos he is drawn, to the fire,  
Some people..."_

Flawlessly, Subaru started to sing. Somehow, he seemed to be aware he was singing with someone else, but not knowing whom, or why. The Angel, and the Seal, carried off the verse,

_"...He will never learn,  
And he will walk, through the fire,  
And let it..."_

Impeccably, the scene shifted once again, to the Seals gathered around the burning wreakage of the Imonoyama mansion. Sorata, Arashi, Aoki, Karen and Yuzuriha. All of them, sitting in silence, in a loose circle. Slowly, Aoki's lips parted, and he started to sing softly,

_"Will this do a thing to change him?  
Am I leaving us all in danger?  
Is our savior too far-gone to care...?"_

Sorata picked up the next line;

_"What if Kamui can't defeat it?"_

And, surprisingly, Arashi,

_"Beady-eyes is right, we're needed,  
Or we could just sit around and glare..."_

Slowly, all of the Seals picked up the final lines, as they all stood up, starting to make a move to leave,

_"We'll see it through,  
It's what we're always here to do,  
So we will walk, through the fire..."_

The scene shifted, once again, to Kamui. The Seal was walking slowly, allong the streets now, towards the Tokyo Tower,

_"So, one by one, they turn from me,  
I guess my 'friends' can't face the cold..."_

Back with the Seals, Yuzuriha chimed in softly; _"What can't we face? If we're together?"_

_"But while I froze, not one among them knows,  
I never can be told."_

With a slight exertion of effort, Kamui jumped, landing on the first observation deck of Tokyo Tower. Fuuma's smile grew wider. Back with the Seals, they took a group verse,

Arashi, _"He came from the grave, much graver..."_

Subaru, _"First he'll kill him, then I'll save him..."_

Yuzuriha, _"Everything is turning out so dark..."_

Subaru, _"No, I'll save him, then I'll kill him..."_

Karen, glumly, _"I think this line's mostly filler..."_

And, finally, it moved back to Kamui, who ended the verse with a gentle,

_"These endless days are finally ending in a blaze..."_

From the top of the Tokyo Tower, Fuuma turned to face the door of the elavator, just as Kamui stepped into it, singing a soft, _"He will come, to me......"_

Slowly, each and every Seal picked up the final lines of the group sing, as they all hurried towards the Tokyo Tower's second observation deck.

_"And we are caught in the fire,  
The point of no return,  
So we will walk through the fire,  
And let it, burn,  
Let it, burn,  
Let it, burn.  
Oh, Let it burn!"_

Even as the final note died away, Kamui pulled the Shinken, seemingly from no-where, and swung it heavily over his shoulder, breaking the elavator door in an impressive display of power.

On the observation deck, Fuuma stood, coat billowing out behind him, Shinken in hand, as the final notes died away.  
He smiled at Kamui, bringing the Shinken up, "...Showtime."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.:Lani:. Kyyaaaaaa!! The cliched-ness!_

_.:Subaru:. So... I'm dead?_

_.:Lani:. No, baka. -.-''_

_.:Kamui:. Uh... you missed out a chapter..._

_.:Lani:. Screw you, bishie! I'll write it later!_

_.:Kamui:. B-but..._

_.:Lani:. I said I'll write it later, wench!!_

_.:Kamui:. .... -Whines-_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	5. 5

((Author's Notes - Okay, yet another original Buffy song. It was only recently I realised exactly how good this song is for Him. xD That, and I wanted to make my little darling sing something. Seishirou's Song: Rest In Peace, from the Buffy episode.)) 

_Disclaimer - I don't own the characters, song, plot idea or places. I'm a sad person who spends his/her/it's time in writing sad little things like this. Oh yes, pity me._

Once More With Feeling

_Musings of a muse._

Leaning against his Tree, Seishirou took a lazy drag from the cigarette in his mouth, before removing it and dropping it. As the embers disappeared under the wet sakura petals, he had to think how unusual it was for the it rain here, in Tokyo. In the twisted minds of most fan authors, it was always either night or sunny. Now, though, it was raining. And, in Tokyo, when it rains, it monsoons.

Seishirou was, typically, thinking about the events of the earlier morning. Or, more specifically, his Subaru-kun's most untimely visit. And the effect it had left on him. Of course, he had noticed people unceremoniously bursting into song over the past few days, but he had been almost certain that it was nothing to do with either the Dragons or the Apocalypse.

But if it was affecting Subaru... well...

He didn't want to think about it. Seishirou, however, seemed happily immune to the song and dance. And, other than the musical number of that morning, and the disconcerting notes of his victims bursting into song at their deaths, he wasn't really affected by it all.

Lapsing into thoughtful quiet, yet again, he looked up slowly as a swirl of sakura petals roused him from the reverie.

_'Yes?'_

_...I have a little something to show you..._

_'...What makes you think i'll be interested?'_

_...It involves the darling Sumeragi, whom we both adore, of course..._

_'Cut the crap. What have you to show me?'_

_...No need for rudeness..._

_'...Sorry.'_

_...That's better. Now, close your eyes..._

Bizarre feeling, this. Like he was actually in the place he was being shown. Only, his entire body felt remarkably light. That, and he was surrounded by sakura petals, which he was sure wouldn't be in the scene normally.

And there was Subaru.

Seishirou, even in a situation like this, had to admit that the Sumeragi suited the pink sakura petals that were whirling around them both. Then, to his surprise, Subaru turned and looked directly at him!  
Not just in his direction, but_ at him._

Then again, with Subaru's psychic skill, it wasn't entirely unpredictable. What wasn't predictable, was what Subaru said.

"...Seishirou-san? What do you want?"

Well, of all the ungracious-...! But what was this...? Backing music? Oh, hell no... this isn't happening... not here... not to Seishirou Sakurazuka, of all people...

But no. It wasn't for him. Subaru was the one singing...

_"I died... many years ago,  
But you can make me feel, like it isn't so,  
And why d'you come to be with me?  
I think I finally know...!"_

Before the Sumeragi could start his chorus, Seishirou overrode him. Stepping out of the illusion the Sakura had attempted and failed to spin for him, he stepped forward and started the verse.

Ultra-cool, ultra-scary Sakurazukamori... was... singing.

_"Mmmm..._

_You're scared, ashamed of what you feel,  
But you can't tell the ones you love,  
You know they couldn't deal,  
Whisper in the dead man's ear, It doesn't make it real..."_

And, again, Subaru stepped forward and overrode his lover's verse and sang his own. Softly, softly...

_"That's great, but I don't wanna play,  
'Cos being with you touches me, more than I could say,  
But since I'm only dead to you, I'm sayin' stay away..."_

Seishirou overrode him again, pressing forward and pushing his lover back hard against the wall,

_"And let me Rest In Peace...!_

_Let me Rest In Peace,  
Let me get some sleep,  
Let me take my love and bury it,  
In a hole six foot deep,  
I can lay my body down but I can't..."_

And upon this line, he pressed his body against Subaru's delicately, pressing his face nearer to the Sumeragi's and almost whispering the line in his ear,

_"...Find my sweet release...!"_

Subaru pushed him away roughly, but Seishirou carried on singing,

_"...So let me Rest In Peace...!"_

And here, Subaru pressed forward, towards Seishirou, and reached out. His hands caught the collar of Seishirou's shirt and he clung there tightly, looking slightly desperate and very much regretting his previous actions.

If only for a moment.

_"You know, you got a willing slave,  
And you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave,  
Until you do, I'm telling you,  
Stop visiting my grave!  
And let me Rest In Peace...!"_

Here, Subaru pushed Seishirou away and his tone turned slightly bitter. Bittersweet. And he turned away, facing the wall but looking over his shoulder at Seishirou with a sad, but bitter, frown,

_"I know I should go,  
But I follow you like a man possessed,  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast,  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed,  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest...!" But I can see... you're unimpressed... __So leave me be...!_

_Let me Rest In Peace,  
Let me get some sleep,  
Let me take my love and bury it,  
In a hole six foot deep,  
I can lay my body down but I can't..."_

And Subaru turned around, glaring at him hard and yet seeming slightly... desperate... at the same time. Seishirou just smiled, almost smirked. But both his chest and between his legs were throbbing hard. And he hid it well.

_"...Find my sweet release...!"_

And here, Subaru suddenly broke forward, tackling Seishirou back against a wall and pressing their bodies close. Tears started in his eyes,

_"So let me Rest In Peace,  
Why won't you.  
Let me Rest In Peace...?"_

As the final note faded away, they pressed against ear other with heaving chests and pounding hearts. Even as Subaru started to pull away, Seishirou's arms raised and pressed around him, holding him close. And then, Seishirou kissed him.

It was a bitter kiss, almost vicious in it's passion, but Subaru responded as best he could as he tears turned the sweet taste salty, his lips moving naively against the older man's. When they finally pulled away, Seishirou was smirking at him.

"...I thought you wanted me to leave you alone, Subaru-kun...?"

"...I lied."

And, again, the pair were pressed together tightly in another crushing kiss.

_Fade To Black._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.:Lani:. Such a damned pity that won't accept full-on yaoi. I had to put a Fade To Black. I have the full chapter on my computer.... -Evil grin-_

_.:Seishirou:. Yes, a damn shame..._

_.:Subaru:. -Blushing like a tomato-_

_.:Lani:. -Evil grin- Of course, seeing as this is all imagination, feel free... to make your own endings._

_.:Seishirou:. -Slips an arm around Subaru's waist-_

_.:Subaru:. S-Sei-Seishirou-san!_

_.:Lani:. Muahahahaha..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	6. 6: Fade To Black

((Author's Notes - Okay. Now, I know this is unexpected, but I'm gonna twist the ending of X. Do not murder me for this deed! This is the effect unbroken songs have on people! The world is gonna go all apocalyptic! Yay me! I killed everyone! -Rushes off to sob in a corner for getting this damned idea- Kamui's Song: Kryptonite, by 3 Doors Down.)) 

_Disclaimer - I don't own X, or the characters, but I do own the wierd twisted plot i've pulled the poor sods into. MERRY CHRISTMAS, KIDS!_

Once More With Feeling

_Could the Apocalypse be coming in song?_

Less than a few moments later, the Angels and Seals were all gathered at the second Observation deck of the Tokyo Tower. The Angels were set on one side, with Fuuma at the front, and Seishirou noticably absent. Ditto for the Seals, with a painfully-noticably absent Subaru, and Kamui at the head of the group. Kamui and Fuuma had noticed the two lovers' absence, but said nothing about it. They both knew what the song and dance might've led to.

Always the forward of the pair, Fuuma stepped forward, drawing the Shinken from... himself... and holding it. Kamui mimicked his movements, with a pained expression on his face.

"So eager to die, Kamui-kun?"

"...Don't call me that."

"Why not, Kamui-kun? I think it's sweet."

"...I said, don't call me that. Are you deaf..?"

"Kamui! What're you doing? Kill the bastard and get this over with!"

"...Shut up, Sorata."

"...B-But... Kamui...!"

"I said, Shut up!!"

The savior rounded on his 'friends', eyes glaring. Shinken still in hand, a backing chorus of guitars suddenly sounded from the background,

"You just don't get it, do you, Sorata...?!" And in a frenzy of anger, the Seal's grip on the Shinken tightened, "How would you like to be in my goddamn position?! Well... I'll tell you... I'll tell you...!" And... predictably... the Seal started to sing.

_"I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind,  
I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of the time,  
I watch the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
I feel there's nothing I can do.  
Yeah..."_

Plunging the Shinken into the ground, he balled his hand into a fist, energy crackled, and he fired a random blast of power through the very girders of the Tokyo Tower. Anger temporary sated, he rounded on Fuuma, wrenching the Shinken from the metalwork but not attacking him. Yet.

_"I watch the world float to the dark side of the moon,  
After all, I knew, it had to be something to do with you,  
I really don't mind what happens now and then..."_

And here, Kamui's eyes seemed to gleam slightly, and he looked down slowly, then immediately looked up,

_"...As long as you'll be my friend at the end...!"_

As the guitar backing built up, Kamui suddenly spun around and threw the Shinken with a force to shatter rock through the confused group of Seals, who scattered away from it as Kamui took the chorus, his voice angry, and sarcastic, as he glared at Sorata,

_"If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman.  
My... Kryptonite...!"_

The guitars faded, died down, ever so slightly. Almost silently, as Kamui looked around at both Seal, Angel and Fuuma, his eyes suddenly diverted to Subaru and Seishirou, who had just jumped through the hole in the floor. Together. Kamui suddenly flashed in another sudden rage. Pointing an accusing finger at Subaru, standing next to Seishirou, who had the decency to look slightly ashamed, he took the next verse in an angry frenzy,

_"You call me strong, you call me weak,  
But still your secrets, I will keep..."_

A rather pointed look at Seishirou, and he stepped back, his arms spreading as he looked at everyone.

_"..You took for granted, all the times I've never let you down!  
You stumbled in and bumped your heads,  
If it's not for me, then you'd be DEAD,  
I picked you up... and put you back on solid ground...!"_

And, tearily angry, he took his chorus, summoning the Shinken to his hand with a flash of blue light,

_"If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman.  
My... Kryptonite..."_

Kamui's voice died slightly, and he started to walk forward. At first, it appeared as if he was going towards Subaru. Then, it seemed like the Seals. But, in the end, it was Fuuma. Looking up at him, Kamui's eyes were glazed with tears, and he sung the chorus softly,

_"...If I go crazy, then will you still call me Superman?  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand?  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman..."_

And, slowly, Kamui's hand raised. As did Fuuma's. Their hands met, and Fuuma smiled at him. Unpleasantly.

_"...My... Kryptonite...  
__....YEAH!"_

Kamui wrenched himself away from Fuuma, turning, and firing a huge DBZ-style energy blast at the Seals. None of them could dodge, or even protect themselves from such a devastating attack. Now, Kamui's eyes were gleaming with anger and insanity.

Let the dolls burn. They're no use to him. Never were. Except... Subaru. And Subaru was coming towards him, now, looking amazed and pained. Kamui sung his chorus as he dived at Subaru. White-feathered angel wings suddenly burst from his back, and he held the Shinken in hand, glaring at Subaru with an insane smile.

_"If I go CRAZY then will you still call me Superman!  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there, holding my hand!  
I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman!  
My... Kryptonite...!!!"_

And (To the dismay and angsty cries of many fangirls) Kamui plunged the Shinken forward. Right through Subaru's chest, smiling like an idiot. Blood spurted from Subaru's chest, onto Kamui's face.

Falling over the dead Sumeragi, Kamui was breathing loudly, the white wings arching over him. Fuuma, behind him, was merely watching. Then, in a soft female voice, someone spoke,

_Kamui... how could you...? You murdered... all of your friends... all of the Dragons Of Heaven. How could you murder them, Kamui!_  
"Because, Hinoto-hime..." Kamui stood up, slowly, drawing the Shinken from Subaru's body. In one swift motion, he turned and threw the Shinken at Fuuma. The man was dead before he hit the floor,  
"...Because, I am Kamui."

And this is how this tragic story ends. Now, what is that you hear? The sound of tragic crying in the distance, on the wind? Or perhaps bitter weeping on a sea of sakura petals that whisper the word shinjuu.

Whatever it is, it had to happen. That is, because...

**'Their destinies were foreordained:**

**X/1999.'**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.:Lani:. -SobSob- And so ends this series... I'm such a sucker for cheesy dramatic endings..._

_.:Subaru:. O.O'' You killed me!? B-but... I'm your favourite character!!_

_.:Lani:. No. Seishirou is my favourite character. Followed by Kamui, then you. Then Fuuma, then Satsuki..._

_.:Subaru:. Okay, okay, point taken, but still... you killed me! Fangirls never kill me! They keep me for yaoi orgies with Seishirou-san and/or Kamui!_

_.:Seishirou:. -Snicker-_

_.:Subaru:. ...? O.o'' -Turns red-_

_.:Lani:. -Crying softly in a corner-_

_.:Kamui:. So... no nightlight?_

_.:Lani:. o.O'' Look! Subaru-kun! Your murderer!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
